1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a sliding side window and door, and more particularly to a side window and door lock which is adapted for selectively locking the side window and door at a predetermined opened position, so as to prevent the side window and door from being slidably opened unintentionally.
2. Description of Related Arts
Referring to FIG. 1A, a conventional sliding door/window assembly 1 comprises a door/window frame 10 for supporting the door/window thereon wherein the door/window frame 10, having a sliding panel 12 and a fixed panel 11, is supporting on the supporting frame 20 in such a manner that the sliding panel 12 of the door/window frame 10 is slidably mounted on a base slider track 21 of a supporting frame 20 in such a manner that the sliding panel 12 is vertically and reciprocally sliding along the base slider track 21 of the supporting frame 20 to open and close the door/window assembly 1.
Generally, the conventional door/window assembly 1 further comprises a lock mechanism for locking the sliding panel 12 on the supporting frame 20 at a fully closed position. As shown in FIGS. 1B through 1D, the lock mechanism varies from use of a pin that penetrates through the sliding panel 12 and the fixed panel 11, a hook that hooks the sliding panel 12 to the supporting frame 20 at fully closed position, or by clamping a locker on the base slider track 21 of the supporting frame 20 so as to block the sliding panel 12 from being slid aside. One problem with the existing lock mechanisms is that the lock mechanisms can only lock up the sliding panel 12 at the fully closed position. 1f one wants to lock the door or window at an opened position, the lock is rendered useless. Although an adjustable lock that is detachably mounted at the base slider track 21 of the supporting frame 20 can solve the above mentioned problem, however, the current adjustable lock requires constant attaching and detaching in order for one to change the opening position of the door/window assembly 1.
As shown in FIG. 1E, an improved lock mechanism comprises a handle hinge rotatably mounted on a vertical jamb 121 of the sliding panel 12 and a locking arm extended sidewardly for biasing against the fixed panel 11 wherein the handle hinge is arranged to move the locking arm from a locking position, i.e. the locking arm is biased against the fixed panel 11, to an unlocked position, i.e. the locking arm is moved away from the fixed panel 11, so as to selectively lock up the sliding panel at a predetermined opened position. However, the original structure of the door/window assembly must be altered its original structure in order to install the lock mechanism thereinto, which will increase the manufacturing cost and installation fee of the door/window assembly.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a slide door and window lock which is adapted for securely locking a slide door/window in a slidably movable manner, so as to prevent the slide door/window from being slidably opened.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a slide door and window lock which is adapted for selectively locking the slide door/window at a predetermined opened position.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a slide door and window lock which can be fitted for an existing slide door/window without altering its original structural design so as to minimize the cost of manufacturing cost of the slide door/window having a vertical jamb.
Accordingly, in order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides a slide window and door lock for window/door assembly which comprises a sliding panel, having a vertical jamb, slidably mounted on a base slider track, wherein the slide window/door lock comprises:
a connecting device selectively mounted on the vertical jamb at a predetermined height with respect to the base slider track; and
a locker panel having one pivot edge pivotally connecting to the connecting device and another opposed locking edge selectively moved between a locked position and an unlocked position, wherein in the locked position, the locking edge of the locker panel is inclinedly biased against the base slider track at a predetermined angle so as to lock up the sliding panel in a slidably movable manner and in the unlocked position, the locking edge of the locker panel is moved away from the base slider track such that the sliding panel is capably of freely sliding along the base slider track.